


Our Home

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [17]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Curufin worries for Celebrimbor's safety, and Maedhros' sanity.





	Our Home

**Our Home  
** By CC  
March, 2019 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This was written for the B2MeM 2019, Card: Fun with Fëanorians, Numbers: B12 (Life in Beleriand), O68 (Himlad).

* * *

Curufinwë stood with Telpërinquar while Tyelkormo spoke a few last words with Maitimo… Maedhros, now. That was how he wanted to be called. Curufinwë himself was starting to get used to the shortened version of his name.

This was the first stop for the sons of Fëanáro and their people, a cold land that lay between the Aros and the Celon, red and blue, and a clear sky. It could have been worse, he supposed.

“Are they going south now?” Telpërinquar asked him.

“For a while. Ambarussa are going to stay in warmer lands. Estolad, the Avari people call it. There will be plenty of game for them to hunt.”

“Are there not forests in this land?”

Telpërinquar’s question was painful, because while his son would have them stay all together, Curufinwë would see them safe with the twins. 

“A few, on the border with Estolad. Tyelko has been there with Maedhros.” 

Telpërinquar nodded and waved his uncles good-bye. Tyelkormo returned to stand beside them.

“They will stay with Ambarussa for a few weeks before then go on,” Tyelkormo said. “So far the Avari have been welcoming, but it is better to make sure that the twins will be all right.”

“I am more worried about Maedhros,” Curufinwë said. “He is not well.”

“Káno and Moryo will stay with him until he is settled,” Tyelkormo said. “I believe that Maedhros is better. He looks stronger, and he is no longer as thin as he was after Findekáno rescued him.”

“Something happened to his mind while he was Morgoth’s captive,” Curufinwë said. 

Tyelkormo said nothing. They had discussed about this, and while Curufinwë still believed that giving up Finwë’s crown had been in part Morgoth’s doing, Tyelkormo knew that Maedhros never wanted the crown though he was the best prepared to be their king.

“Will Uncle Maedhros be all right?” Telpërinquar asked.

“He will, Tyelpo. There are still wounds in his body and in his soul, but time will heal them.”

“Uncle Moryo said that he would always keep an eye on him.”

Curufinwë nodded. “He will. Would you like to visit the twins when they are settled in Estolad?”

Tyelkormo looked at him with knowing eyes. 

Telpërinquar smiled. “I would, one day, but first we have to make our home in Himlad.”


End file.
